1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate exposure system and, more specifically, relates to a substrate exposure system in which a substrate to be a subject of exposure is sequentially transported to a measurement position and an exposure position to be exposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a substrate exposure system in which one substrate to be a subject of exposure is sequentially transported to a measurement position and an exposure position to be measured and exposed, has been known (e.g., Patent Literature 1). In the fabrication of a two-layer substrate using the substrate exposure system, when photoresist in a second layer is exposed, the position measurement of a plurality of conducting holes for providing the continuity between a circuit pattern in a first layer and that in the second layer is performed, and then, based on position data representing the positions of the conducting holes obtained from this position measurement, the exposure position of the circuit pattern is modified, thus exposing the photoresist.
(Patent Literature 1)
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-338432 Incidentally, if the number of conducting holes of the substrate increases, the time required to measure the positions of the conducting holes is elongated. For example, there are cases where the time for exposing the substrate and the time for measuring the positions of the conducting holes are almost the same. Thus, waiting time when the substrate is exposed is elongated, and there is a problem that the productivity of a substrate exposure process is lowered. Moreover, even in the case where the productivity of the substrate exposure process is improved, there is a desire to suppress the increase of cost of the system.